(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holder for a solar module.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Such a holder is known from WO 2011/054943 A1. The known holder is adapted to the frame geometry of the solar module that is used in each case. On account of the multiplicity of different frame geometries, a multiplicity of holders corresponding thereto have to be produced and kept available. This is complicated, inconvenient and expensive.